Softly Dying
by foreveryoursxx
Summary: Bella has to work at the state prison her whole summer. Unfortunately, the only spot open is in the men department. She has to endure the nasty comments and harassment. But shes nearly obsessed with one of the inmates. Edward is being trialed as an adult. Hes fucking hot, rebellious, and pure trouble. Hes 18 and Bellas 16. HOT, SEXY AND HORMONES. WARNING;LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

"I really need money dad." I murmur to Charlie as he's dropping me off at school. " Well Bells you're already 15. Legally you can work here in Forks.

School ends this Friday. You can work all summer." I sigh. I'm too lazy for that.. " But dad.." "Well see if we can get you something down at the prison.

like a lunch lady or something." he smiles at me and I just nod. I should earn my own money. Start being independent. I instantly perk up. Working

cant be that hard.

I instantly spot my dads police cruiser after school. I slid in and he's grinning ear to ear. "Well I got you a job!" practically shouting. " What do I have

to do?" I'm curious as to what I'll be wasting my summer on. " You're going to be doing various tasks. You are going to do whatever your supervisor,

Ana, tells you." his smile just makes me smile back. I'm clumsy, uncoordinated, and prone to accidents. I hope she doesnt expect much.

The week flew by. I'm pretty much a loner except for Jessica and Alice usually inviting me to the movies. I throw myself into my work. School isn't moody or get jealous of other girls like they are.

Friday came and went quickly. My routine consists of waking up,school,homework, sleep. I said my murmured goodbyes. Even though they made plans

of meeting at the beach upcoming Wednesday and are making me go. I told them I start work Monday, but they're wrapped up in their conversation

of hot tan guys and summer nights. "Were officially sophomores!" they both yell in unison as were leaving the school. I'm just following their shadows

behind them. They hug me tightly when they see my dad waiting for me at the corner of the school. " I'll text you Bells!" Jessica smiles broadly and I

wonder why she's even my friend. She's so bright and cheery. She dresses in the latest fashion, skillfully styling her hair. While I wear tight jeans and

an oversized navy sweater. Either putting my tangly brown hair in a ponytail

or just letting it go its own direction. Angela hugs me and I smile at her. " See you Wednesday !" they yell at me as they're walking towards Angelas

house.

I spend Saturday eating and watching movies all day. I sobbed at The Notebook and laughed at Pineapple Express. Charlie worked late shifts and the

house was eerily quiet when the television was off. I spend Sunday alone. I get four texts from Angela. I ignore them and eat a whole bag of cheetos

and a gallon of juice. My laptop dead and I'm too lazy to charge it. The television hums with the latest news of Forks, Washington. How productive am

I? I eye my uniform on the table. Beige pants and a white blouse. An ID with my photo. Isabella Swan-Aid. I wonder what I'll be helping with. I glance

at the clock in the kitchen before heading up to my room. 12:30a.m

"Have a wonderful first day Bella!" my dad drops me in front of the large grey prison just outside of Forks. It was a good hour and a half ride here. I'm

sleepy as ever. I grudgingly walk up towards the front gates. The whole premises is surrounded by tall chain link fences and barbed wire. I open the

glass door. " Hello, Welcome to Washington State Prison. How may I be of assistance?" a beaming blond sat at the desk. " Yeah today's my first day.

Do you know where Ana is?" She glances at the clock. 9:10. " She hates lateness. Hurry hurry she's in room 320. Down the hall." she says kindly

pointing left. I pass the metal detectors without a beep. I don't have anything metal on.

I open the door loudly. I expect just to see her waiting for me but she's not alone. Shes with a guy in an orange suit. His hands are chained. Two

officers are standing beside him and they all gape at me. But I cant take my eyes off him. The guy. His messy brown copper toned hair and green eyes

captivate me. Instantly I feel drawn to looks me up and down. I feel the wetness between my thighs. I've never felt like this. He smirks. My

blush deepens. I swear he can hear my thoughts. " Well Edward we can talk about this tomorrow. Such as if you will be tried as an adult or not in the

court." Edward broke eye contact. " Okay Ana." I hear his smooth voice say her name. I envy Ana. She knows him. They know each other. Jealousy

boils inside me and I barely know this guy. He gets up and the guards grab his arms. I move aside from the door. Looking straight at the floor. " Hey."

he whispers and I look up. He's staring straight at smiles softly and then the officers shove him through the door roughly. "Well you sure know

how to tell time." Ana says sarcastically. " I told your father 9 a.m sharp.." she continues talking but all I can think about is Edward. The electricity

between us and how he made me unravel every feeling in less than 5 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

I daydream about Edward all day while I'm sitting in the office. Ana is making me stay in the office my first day. She said " You start working with the inmates when I feel it is safe enough." It's tedious work and all I do is answer the phone and redirect them to the main office. 12:30 I get up for my lunch break.

I easily get lost. The prison is huge but it's a low budget prison. There isn't many cameras and the cells are old. I enter a hallway and I see myself looking into classrooms. Their for the prisoners. I see one full of prisoners. They are all staring straight forward. Then I spot him. Far back corner staring out the fenced windows. Only one not paying attention. He's biting the end of his pen and smiling. Suddenly he jerks his head towards the door. He's caught me redhanded staring at him. He smiles and I swear I feel my knees go weak. I'm blushing fifty shades of red. I wave awkwardly to break the ice. He's trying to make it not obvious but he's laughing. I quickly walk away from the door. Is that a good laugh or a 'she's an idiot' laugh?

I reach the lunchroom quickly. I pour myself coffee and grab a granola bar from the vending machine. I sit facing the large window and wonder why is Edward in this hellhole. It's not a extreme maximum prison that carries notorious killers. It's a correctional facility but prison is used more because is easier to say. Most are here from our nearby states. " Isabella, I need your help." Ana calls from the lunch room door.

" He decided that he would try to fight a guy for looking at him the wrong way." She tells me as were walking through the hallways. "His lip is cut and his arms suffered scrapes from being pushed againest the rough walls. Just apply neosporon and hydrogen peroxide.I have somewhere to be. Fast." She opens a door at the end of the white hall and he's sitting on top of the counter. Shirtless. I feel all the heat rush to my face. " Officer Delaney is in with you." she said said without even looking inside the door. It was just him in the room. No officer was in here.

He smiles and I immediately want to get out of the room. I feel like he could persuade me to let him leave. " Hello." His smooth deep dark calls out innocently. He bites his lip and I swear my heart skips four beats. " H-ii." I stutter as I look in the white cabinets for the medicine. His hair is tousled and his lip is bleeding in the middle. His muscular arms are relaxed and his stomach is toned. His v-lines are absolutely fucking hot. He licks the blood in the middle of his lip and cocks his head. He's been watching me admire him. I'm in a trance. " Well are you just gonna stare at me or help clean up my cuts and bruises?" he teases and I notice there's a cut near his bellybutton. I have to apply hydrogen peroxide to it. I'm quiet as I put the liquid on a cotton ball and put it on a cut on his jawline. I have to lean up to him and I hope he can't tell that I'm panting. I'm literally so wet for him and he probably doesn't even know my name. I clean the cuts on his arms and there's dark purple bruises forming on his knuckles. Lastly is that cut by his bellybutton. Literally inches from his waistband. The cut stretches into the waistband. " May I?" I mumble. He grins and stares at me. Our eyes locked against eachother. " Go ahead." he says breathing heavily. I took that as a clue. I smashed my mouth against his. He was shocked at first but then relaxed. He hopped off the counter and picked me up easily against the wall. It shocked me how fast he reversed the positions and he took advantage of my gasp as an opening to put his tongue in. He pulls away for a second and whispers. " Feel me baby." he grabbed my hand and put it on his now noticeable bulge. " I've had it since I seen you in the morning. You're so fucking gorgeous." he says biting my lip. I snake my hand down his waistband and grip him. He's so smooth and long. He almost drops me from the feeling of me touching him. I stroke and he almost chokes. He's gasping and moaning. " Fuck Isabella,fuck." I grip harder and pull slowly. His knees weaken. I swear I almost come watching him fall apart. He knows my name. He opens his eyes and his pupils are dilated. His green eyes filled with lust. He leans in and kisses me softly. That was the first time I've ever done that. Hell I'm still a virgin... " Your turn baby," he says unbuttoning my pants and the door opens. He quickly buttons my pants and jumps on the counter.

Officer Delaney walked in. She was an old obese lady missing a tooth in the front. She didn't even carry any weapons. Just wearing the uniform. She had a thick western accent and didn't think Edward was a threat because she just sat down without apologizing for being late. " Dont worry, Delaney got the hots for me." he whispers as I pretend to clean the cuts on his neck. I giggle. He kisses me quick and sweet. " Call me Bella." I whisper smiling. " Bella, I can't wait till I hear you screaming my name." he winks and Delaney gets up. " Now mista Cullen, time foe your outdoor workout." She says looking at the clock on her wrist. I blush and he hops off the counter. " I didn't get my turn yet, but I will." he says smiling as the Officer grabs his wrist. I'm left standing in the room shocked at what had happened in the last half hour.

**i love reviews so please tell me anything you want. tell me what im doing bad or if ishould add this or that. i dont think imma continue this story cause its kinda .. i dont know. just a few people tell me i should keep it and ill pour my soul into this lol. **


	3. Chapter 3 - A beauty and a beat

My shift is eventually sign of Edward. I walk outside and see Charlie already waiting. I see Ana quickly get out of the car and I'm fuck was she doing with my dad?I watch as she fixes her skirt. I get into the passenger seat and my dad is blushing. " ..the truck is ready for you to drive tomorrow." he quietly says. " okay.." I say without another word. It had broken down in last month and I had no transportation. What if Charlie is having an affair with Ana. She's a married woman. It's kind of impossible to miss the huge diamond ring on her ring finger. It starts to rain as were on the road home. " I'm going by the diner for some lunch, you wanna go?" he says quietly as were on our street. " No thanks. I had a big lunch at work." I lied. " Alright, " he says stopping in front of the house. I slid out and as soon as I close the door he speeds off.

I stare at the open browser on my laptop. "hmm. Time to check Edwards records." I think outloud. I go on the prison website and login with my I.D. I now have full access to every single inmate at the facility. I search under Edward. Only five. Edward Jones,age 40, Edward Rita,30, Edward Cullen, 18. Bingo. I click on the link and instantly am rewarded with a photo of him smiling crookedly. His brown hair is wildly going everywhere with random curls. His green eyes glittering. Except he's holding a black and white sign with numbers and his name on it. Convicted Felon. I look under info. Edward Anthony Cullen, son to Dr. Carlisle Cullen,multi millionaire brain surgeon. Age:18, Attended: Highschool for the gifted. Dropped out his third year. Has a scholarship for full paid tuition Harvard in Law. Scholarship for a year in Paris for classical piano. Extremely talented in piano. Felonies: Public intoxication, trespassing, graffiti artist, brutal beating of a human (varies)

I stare at all the information. Why's he in crappy Washington state facility if his father could buy the whole prison, burn it, and have Edward a free man if he wanted to? Scholarship to Harvard? Full paid tuition? I mean his father could afford to have his son to go to Harvard for like 8 years no problem. But he must be incredibly smart. Brutal beating of a human? Jesus.. I am incredibly attracted to a man who almost killed someone.. I shut my laptop and put it under my bed. Too much information for one night.. I fall into a deep uneasy sleep.

_I moan as Edward bites my shoulder gently. " Your so wet for me Bella." he whispers as he palms my clit through my panties. I am. I'm soaking wet for him. He quickly gets up and pulls off his pants. His Calvin Klein boxers hug his toned legs and torso. He looks like a model and he smirks. His chest is smooth and his flat sculpted stomach is so fucking hot. I almost come just watching him smile at me. " Like what you see?" he smiles and I get up and lunge at him. I grip his face and our teeth 're against the wall. " I love you so fucking much Bella. Youre mine. Only fucking mine." he says and I hear the crinkle of foil. " I wanna hear you fucking scream." he says quietly in my ear just as he positions himself to my entrance. " Oh my god your fucking soaking Bella." he says breathing heavily. " Ready?" he says looking at my straight in the eyes. I nod and he moans slowl.._

My alarm clock goes off and I wake up hot and sweaty. It was just a dream. Fuck me,man. I curse silently and run to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I've never had a dirty dream.

" Isabella, I need you to be in charge for todays presentation. A speaker is coming to talk to the inmates about his motivational story." Ana says the second I walk into her office. I nod and she tells me the instructions. The motivational speaker was in and out of jails for 40 years for fraud. He's now 60 and makes a decent living telling his story. " Just make sure to keep the inmates aligned." she says just as the phone goes off. " Go to room 114. Everything should be set up." she smiles and goes back to answering the phone. I wander to room 114 and I see chairs set up and a small stage.

**Ugh school is getting hectic. but ill keep updating my lovelies. i love all the reviews. please keep putting reviews they make my night and it brightens my whole day. this chapter is kinda short but i wanted to give you guys a taste. keep reviewing 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I stare at them as they start to file in. There's atleast seven guards in front of the line. I squirm in my seat which is on the side of the stage facing the prisoners. I suddenly feel him enter the room. It's as if my body and his are captured to one another. He smiles his half crooked smile and I look down and blush. Luckily they are sitting alphabetically and I get a perfect view of Edward who's sitting in the first row. " Hey Sexy." A beefy toothy guy says whistling. He's staring at me and I look down at my thighs embarrassed. " Shut the fuck up Dan." I hear his voice. He's defending me. Defending what's his.. " What are you gonna do about it Cullen." the beefy guy says back. " I'll break your fucking neck." he practically shouts. " CULLEN!" I look up and a guard is standing in front of him. " One more time and you're out of here." the guard warns. I then immediately stare at my fingers. Then it all hits home. What if I am just a piece of meat to him just like all of the other prisoners think so too. I mean it's not like he has any other lady in the prison to fuck or finger.. I look up expecting him to be looking at anywhere, anything but me. But he's already staring straight at me. His bright green eyes burning into mine. His face emotionless. I accidentally lay my hand on my thigh without even thinking and his eyes dart to my thighs. I quickly recover by clasping my hands together. He's gonna think I'm trying to seduce him in front of all the prisoners. The corner of his mouth twitches with a smile. He then signals one of the guards. The guard almost runs to him. Edward whispers something in her ear. I feel a pang of jealously. What if he's fucking her? She's in her early twenties. What the fuck is he telling her? Then the guard walks over to me. " Get up and follow me." she mumbles and I'm confused. But I do as she says. I get up and we walk out of the event. " Go to room 109. You only have alittle time." she murmurs and then she goes back in the room.

I make it to room 109. I sit on the small couch that is in there. This room is used for conferences with lawyers and their clients. I help myself to a small piece of chocolate that's in the candy dish. I barely pop it in my mouth when the door opens. Edward strides in smoothly. He locks the door behind him. " Many people would do anything for money.."he says softly looking down at me. He then grips the back of my head and slowly brings his face to mine. "Somethings are worth every penny." he murmurs and then kisses me softly. His tongue licks my bottom lip. He chuckles. " I love chocolate." he says as he quickly picks me up onto the desk. He aggressively kisses me and I open my mouth. Our tongues fighting for domiance. He wins and he runs his tongue across my teeth. I'm so happy he has me sitting on a desk. I think I'm gonna pass out. I feel drunk. Drunk off Edward Cullen. He then unbuttons my pants. " Your turn." he says and I feel uneasy. " I'm a virgin. So I don't know anything about fingering or if you could or" I blurt out rambling on. His eyes go wide and he stills. " Wow. " he says and I blush. " But you..?" he says remembering last time.. " I had no idea what I was doing. That was the first I've ever done anything like that." I say looking down. " No. I'm glad. Don't be ashamed." he says grabbing my chin. Reality kicks in at that time. " What time are we suppose to be back at the presentation?" I say panicking. " Don't worry were going back now. Mindy would've had us covered." He says picking me up off the desk. " Aren't we gonna fuck or have sex or whatever." I say quickly. What the hells wrong with me. That was meant to be a thought. " No were not. Isn't a virginity a big thing to a girl?" he says looking puzzled. " I'm going to be 17. Not anymore." I say as I button my pants.

**sorry for such a small chapter but i will keep updating. If its getting boring TELL ME. imma start a new story aswell(: and she will lose her virginity(;**


End file.
